


Sleeping

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [142]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sleeping Curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: While Emma and Hook are under the curse. Cruella makes some comment on hook's epic hotness and Regina laughs and says that he's very much taken, and he's the savior's pirate boyfriend, and then they talk about everything he's done for Emma? PLEEEEAAAAAASE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping

Regina stepped into the apartment once she was sure the sleeping curse had knocked out the Saviour and the Pirate, followed by Rumple and the remainder of his crew; Cruella and Maleficent.

As they entered the apartment, the other two went straight to where Emma and Killian were fast asleep, like a pair of idiots on top of each other. It still sickened her slightly just how sweet the two of them could be sometimes, and now was a prime example of that.

“The Saviour looks a lot less threatening in this state, doesn’t she?” Maleficent noted smugly, as she laid eyes upon the sleeping blonde.

 “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t tempted to wring her scrawny little neck right now,” Cruella said with malice, making her way closer and closer to the point where Regina slipped up.

“Don’t even think about it!” Regina said, before realizing her mistake. She no longer was trying to kill Emma on nearly a daily basis, something that had changed significantly, and it surprised her at times to find herself able to call the Saviour her friend. When the three of them looked at her, she covered up by saying, “I think we can all agree that killing the Saviour at this point would be ill advised.” She turned her back, trying to mask her facial expressions.

Rumple slammed a drawer shut as he said, “You’re right about that; you’re wrong about the location of the page. It’s not here.”

Rumple stalked out of the room, and Regina nearly let out a sigh of relief that for now everyone was safe.

“He’s rather attractive, this one,” Cruella said, using a gloved finger to stroke a strand of hair out of his face, “I wouldn’t mind getting some time alone with him.”

“Unfortunately, he’s rather taken with the Saviour,” Regina pointed out. “So I doubt your affections would ever be returned.”

“All the more reason to take care of her,” she nearly growled.

“Then he would have your head on a platter,” Regina said simply, “He pursued Rumple for 300 years after killing his lover. Imagine what he would do to you for touching his _True Love_ ,” she spat out.

“From what I heard, he’s gone on several quests for her already, even when his affections weren’t returned,” Maleficent commented, crossing her arms.

“If only you knew the half of it,” Regina laughed. “He threw a sword fight with her so she could come and be reunited with her family, despite being able to beat her with a single move. He purposely came back to save the town from a curse because she said a few words to him, even though he could have gone to any realm without any consequences. He saved her father, despite the man wanting to stab him with a sword the entire time, and told her he would do the honourable thing and let her reconcile with Henry’s father if that was what she wanted. Then he evaded yet another curse to travel realms and come rescue her to bring her back to her family once more, fought by her side against countless villains, and fell down a portal across time just because she was sucked in. There’s no way his affections are going to easily be dissuade from her.”

Cruella had a moment of looking impressed, before it flited away from her face, “How disgusting,” she said, “But you do have to admire the Saviour for taking a fearsome pirate, and turning him into a _dog_ so easily.”

Regina wanted to roll her eyes at the wrongness of the statement, but kept her mouth shut. “Goes to show that villains can turn into heroes,” she said pointedly.

“That’s nonsense and you know it,” Maleficent said with a dirty glance, “Hook was barely a villain to anyone but his own mind. Leaving a corrupt king to become a pirate isn’t exactly all that traitorous. And pursuing the Dark One for revenge? Half the _heroes_ in this town have done the same.”

“To each their own,” Regina shrugged, “Now, we really must get going before the curse wears off.”

And with that, the three villains left the apartment, leaving the two sleeping lovebirds to their little nap together.


End file.
